Up to now, there are known, for example, an on-demand bus operation scheduling system and a method therefor, which make use of an operation track record as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The related-art on-demand bus operation scheduling system or the like includes: a database for storing the operation track record regarding a reservation and a track record in terms of getting on/off of a passenger; means for extracting characteristic information relating to the getting on/off of the passenger in advance from the operation track record stored in the database, and storing the extracted characteristic information and reservation information indicating the reservation included in the operation track record corresponding to the extracted characteristic information in the database in association with each other; and means for determining, when a current situation that determines an operation schedule is consistent with a situation indicated by the characteristic information, the operation schedule of an on-demand bus based on reservation information included in the operation track record corresponding to the consistent characteristic information.
Further, up to now, there is also known, for example, a vehicle operation system disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In this related-art vehicle operation system, a new reservation combination, that is, a new combination of a demand content currently registered in a reservation list and a new demand content, is created when a new operation plan candidate is created. In regard to the new reservation combination, calculation of a zone dispatch level index and a primary assessment thereof based on a zone dispatch level reference index for each pre-defined zone (urban area, old urban area, or mountain area) are performed, while calculation of a service index and an operation index and a primary assessment thereof are performed. Accordingly, the new reservation combination that has passed both the primary assessments is put in an overall rank, based on which a new operation plan is determined.